Eternity
by RandomTranslations
Summary: If it's you, lying here by my side in my arms… everything will be alright


She was never a very expressive girl but, for the way was she smiling, anyone would doubt a little about that statement.

In front her was the person in charge of doing her days better, caressing her raven hair, carefully, whispering those words Shirabe loved to hear. Both of them lying in her little bed, holding to each other.

It was fortunate that both of them were short height.

She just waked up, visible disturbed, that horrible nightmare came to her.

"I'm with you, everything's gonna be alright" Said to Shirabe when her body shivered to the memory.

"I don't like when you're gone"

The blondie sighed.

"I can't be here the whole time, even if I'm willing to"

"It's very lonely here, without you"

Shirabe received a sad smile.

"Every time you need me, I'll always come"

"Thank you"

"I love you"

* * *

"You're horrible at piano, Kiri-chan." Shirabe teased her, giggling meanwhile the blondie was pouting, looking adorable.

"Mou~! I swear to you I used to play much better!"

"Alright, alright. I believe you." Shirabe said calmly, patting her head, on the top of her short hair.

"Next time you'll gonna hear a better version of this song"

Shirabe omitted the fact of if that someway happens, it would be for the practice and improvement of every failed attempt in playing the same song since they met, gave her.

"I'm looking forward"

Kirika —the name behind the nickname Shirabe used to call the blondie—, jumped excited in her place, resting her hands to the stool, looking at her with those shining green eyes and a smile that should resemble a little girl. Even when Kirika was kinda older than Shirabe.

"What?"

"I already played the piano"

"So…?"

"It's your time to paint me something dess!"

Oh, so it was.

Honestly, she had not enough paint to do something elaborated. Kirika wouldn't bother if she does just a graphite sketch, right?

* * *

"Being always at the same place ills me, ya' know? Why don't they let you out even when I'm here?" Kirika asked, lying in the wide window frame. Shirabe stopped retouching the sketch she did last time. Her father had finally supplied her with material, which had her happy.

"Neither my father or my older sister trust on you"

"We were only lost once!" Kirika replied to the youngest answer, causing her laugh.

"With that was enough" Shirabe remained silent for a moment, remembering her father's concerned face at the time he found them in a random place of the city and her sister's sad countenance when Shirabe started to talk about Kirika. Maybe her sister felt replaced. They never had a close relationship until her sister returned from London.

Kirika looked at her, confused. Both of her legs were crossed and her hands on her knees. Even so, Kirika was leaning to the front, trying to see well. She wasn't using her beauty-spy-girl glasses today.

"Something's wrong?" She asked.

Shirabe shook her head.

"I'd like to go out with you too. I still remember that park we camped." Shirabe smiled to her, shyly. Kirika, otherwise, smiled with some mischievous.

"Would you like escape?"

"You are a really bad influence to me, Kiri-chan"

Both of them giggled, happily.

* * *

The weather can be weird sometimes. The sun was high in the sky, shining with all of its intensity, but it stilled cold.

"I told you to borrow something. If the doctor says you got sick with me, they won't let me visit you" Kirika reclaimed softly to her.

"I never thought it will be so cold. It's summer, it does not have sense." Shirabe said.

"Never underestimate the power of global warming dess~"

Kirika remained making fun of Shirabe's neglect. After then, they started to dance a soft melody. Was it right to classify that as a neglect? It was not her fault!

"You're not sheltered either" Shirabe tried to return the scold.

"My body's make of steel"

"If you don't visit me as always because you are sick, I will be really mad." Shirabe pouted, looking excessively adorable to Kirika, gaining a peek on the cheek from her.

"Don't worry, the fools never get sick" Kirika assured, but even with that, the discussion followed longer.

Anyway, that didn't affect her waited (but also improved) picnic. They slept quietly under a tree's shadow after eating some bland food. Kiri-chan was not so clever in a lot of things, especially when it comes to cook.

* * *

"I had that dream again last night" Shirabe said clinging to her beloved Kiri-chan, who looked at her with some fear"

"That one were you…?" The raven hair one nodded.

The white pajama, the white walls, her endless loneliness, that hard looks…

A lips touch hers with yearn.

"Everything's gonna be alright, I'm with you and I always be any time you need me. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

Shirabe nodded.

It was not something else she could do.

* * *

Shirabe observed at her doing notes in her inseparable notebook. Shirabe wondered if she was inspired. It was always like that. Any time she came to talk with her, Shirabe ended watching at her sister-in-law writing songs as if the world is going to end next day.

"How are you doing with my sister?"

A blush drew in her face at the way Shirabe asked that to her.

"A-Are you referring to Tsubasa?"

Shirabe looked at her emotionless.

"Do I have another sister?"

"I guess you don't" The answer came weak. Shirabe liked her; she wasn't like that annoying girl they presented her. She was kinda hypocrite.

"I saw you both a couple days ago. You weren't smiling as always"

The pink-haired seemed to think a few moments the right thing to say.

"Interpersonal relationships are always complex"

"Be patient with her. She is very careless and needs to be protected but she is, for sure, the most honest and loyal girl you can find"

"I don't doubt about it." She laughed "But we are not talking about me. I want to know why you leaved without permission; we worried. We didn't know where you were."

"Kiri-chan wanted to go out and I…"

"Why it does not surprises me she's involved?" Shirabe looked at her upset expression.

"Please, don't blame on her"

The glance and the smiled Shirabe received made her heart sink.

"We could never"

* * *

Maria left the room, closing the door and sighing.

Thing were getting worse.

She walked to her office, finding the surprise they were waiting for her. A tall girl with blue hair, accompanied for a red-haired man looked at her. She glanced the watch in her wrist, noticing she remained ten minutes until the reunion she called them. The Kazanari and her punctuality never stopped surprising her. It was unusual even for the Japanese.

"You're too early" Maria commented, leaving her notes upside the desk, entering both of them beside her a moment later.

"We couldn't wait for the diagnosis any longer." The man said.

"My uncle worried a lot when he was told that his daughter escaped from the sanitarium." The girl said.

"We are still trying to understand how she was able to." Maria answered, sitting on her chair, reading again the sheets in the folder she just dropped out the drawer about her patient. Looking at her relatives with sorrow.

* * *

A blondie girl were jumping all around the place, she had just played the whole song with no mistakes! Beside the piano, Shirabe clapped at her, proud of Kirika and her achievement.

"I did it dess!"

"You are amazing, Kiri-chan"

Kirika tackled her in a hug, making both fall to the floor, with Shirabe cushioning the blow.

She closed and opened her eyes at the impact.

Finding herself in another place, completely alone.

"Kiri-chan?"

No one answered her.

* * *

Maria lend the draws Shirabe made during the last weeks she had been in confinement to Tsubasa and Genjuuro, which seemed astonished by the fact it was always the portrait of the same person.

"Is she…?" The psychiatrist in charge of the young girl nodded, slowly.

"She is Akatsuki Kirika, the girl Shirabe started to talk about so abruptly months ago when she "magically" appeared in her life. Same girl Shirabe says she had been dating and same girl she says to love deeply.

* * *

Gentle arms surrounded her and a soft voice whispered in her ear those words Shirabe loved to hear.

"You came back"

"I always will dess."

Her crying stopped, seeing that, again, she was there.

And that was enough for Shirabe.

"I love you"

"Love you too, Kiri-chan"

She couldn't be better.

Even if time tried to fight against the moments they shared, they'll never tear apart.

That's how things should be.

She would live that way, for the eternity.

That's how she liked it.

* * *

"She can't draw a line between the things are real and whose are not. She was so into it when you bring her to us, and she refuses to go back, so it is not so much we can do at this point. I truly sorry.

They took so long to notice something was wrong.

They hadn't take it seriously.

They pretended nothing happened.

The words of Ms. Cadenzavna were harsh and full of truth.

Reality sometimes it's so cruel to handle and Shirabe decided to escape…

…Loving a person who never existed in first place.

* * *

_**TN.**_

_**The good thing about a healty relationship with the guy you're translating his stories is that gives you the freedom to change things in favour the message of the story.**_

_**I had trouble translating this for the way spanish plays with language itself that lose the charm in english or I could not understand the idea. I received some help by the original writer actually and I tried a new style of translation, i hope it improved from the last one.**_


End file.
